


never say never

by pRESENTMIC



Series: another hamilgroup chat [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, Halloween, Humor, M/M, THIS IS HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN, Texting, Well not yet - Freeform, but soon - Freeform, its part two guys, relationships, sue me, youll choke on the dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pRESENTMIC/pseuds/pRESENTMIC
Summary: hercyou: im not even going trick or treatinglaflaugh: HERCULES MULLIGAN.hercyou: what? oh jesusfufewhercyou: he is most definitely going -lafjohnturd: yESmargarita: wait, where's herchambologna: how'd you convince him to go so quickly?hercyou: i have my ways ;) -laf





	

**hambologna:** halloween

 **johnturd:** dID SOMEONE SAY HALLOWEEN

 **laflaugh:** YAS YAS

 **elizzza:** what are you going to dress up as?

 **angealous:** im dressing up as a desperate monster

 **johnturd:** tombie!

 **hercyou:** god, i hate halloween

 **hambologna:** GASP

 **laflaugh:** I FEEL PERSONALLY OFFENDED

 **angealous:** FIGHT ME

 **macnyes:** wow

 **justmad:** not surprised

 **margarita:** WAHT

 **hercyou:** it's annoying

 **hambologna:** BREAK UP WITH HERCULES, LAF.

 **laflaugh:** oui

 **hercyou:** the amount of children that come up to my door asking for free candy

 **macnyes:** why would you not give innocent souls the candy they've been yearning for since summer ended.

 **hercyou:** do you know how expensive candy can be???

 **laflaugh:** not that expensive

 **hercyou:** A BAG COULD BE LIKE, FIVE DOLLARS. FIVE DOLLARRRSSS

 **laflaugh:** not that expensive

 **hercyou:** that's bc you're rich

 **macnyes:** eh, i wouldn't spend five dollars on candy

 **hambologna:** I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE THREE SALAD BOWLS FILLED WITH POUND OF CANDY FOR THIS GENERATION OF TRICK OR TREATERS

 **johnturd:** im so proud :')

 **angealous:** be careful about drugs though

 **elizzza:** yes, be very careful!

 **hercyou:** im not even going trick or treating

 **laflaugh:** HERCULES MULLIGAN.

 **hercyou:** what? oh jesusfufew

 **hercyou:** he is most definitely going -laf

 **johnturd:** yES

 **margarita:** wait, where's herc

 **hambologna:** how'd you convince him to go so quickly?

 **hercyou:** i have my ways ;) -laf

 **margarita:** ew, my innocent mind

 **angealous:** PROFANITY

 **elizzza:** go to the principal's office

 **hercyou:** i'm fudging twenty four -laf

 **hambologna:** YEEH, CENSOR IT, LAF! CENSOR!

 **macnyes:** what

 **justmad:** thomas, what are you going to be

 **macnyes:**....

 **macnyes:** myself

 **johnturd:** GASP

 **hambologna:** that's my line, but yeah, GASP

 **macnyes:** yeesh

 **hambologna:** I WILL PERSONALLY COME OVER TO HELP YOU CHOOSE A COSTUME EVEN IF YOU ARE MY MORTAL ENEMY

 **hercyou:** run on sentence

 **hambologna:** I'M THE LAW MAJOR HERE

 **hercyou:** THAT'S NOT EVEN RELATED TO WRITING

 **hambologna:** I HAD TO WRITE MY WAY OUT OF HELL: AKA LAW SCHOOL

 **angealous:** eh, point proven

 **johnturd:** PROFANITY

 **hambologna:** HELL IS IN THE BIBLE

 **macnyes:** elaborate

 **hambologna:** IF YOU SIN YOU GO TO HELL

 **hercyou:** welp, i'm going to hell

 **johnturd:** 2222

 **margarita:** 333

 **angealous:** PEGGY, DID YOU HAVE A ONE NIGHT STAND????

 **elizzza:** AND YOU NEVER TOLD US???

 **margarita:** it was with burr

 **burro:** what

 **angealous:** BURR? BURR? AS IN AARON BURR??? AS IN THE JACKASS WITH NO OPINIONS, AARON BURR??

 **margarita:** yes

 **hambologna:** WHAT

 **laflaugh:** who would have known

 **macnyes:** wow

 **justmad:** you sure that's the right guy

 **burro:** i assure you that i like my girlfriend very much and intend to stay in a relationship with her

 **angealous:** SHUT UP SISTER FUDGER

 **hambologna:** *****like******

 **margarita:** you do know im joking right?

 **angealous:** oH THANK THE LORD ABOVE

 **margarita:** but i did have a one night stand

_margarita has left "rant of the day"_

_angealous has left "rant of the day"_ _elizzza has left "rant of the day"_ _burro has left "rant of the day"_

 **hambologna:**  wait, why did burr leave

 **johnturd:** dO YOU MISS HIM ALEX?

 **hambologna:** WAHT. HECK TO THE NO

 **macnyes:** dENIAL

 **hambologna:** DON'T STEAL MY THERAPY LINE, JEFFERSON

 **macnyes:** dont geT STARTED AGAIN.

 **hambologna:** GROUP COUNSELING

_macnyes has left "rant of the day"_

**hambologna:**  goddangit

  _justmad has left "rant of the day"_

 **hercyou:**  and now it's just us

~~~~~

**-margarita**

**angealous:** who was it with

 **margarita:** some girl

 **angealous:** are you coming out??

 **margarita:** yes

 **angealous:** i hope you find the hottest girl on this planet to marry

 **margarita:** :)))))

~~~~~

- **rant of the day**

 **laflaugh:** guys

 **hercyou:** yeah?

 **hambologna:** what is it, laf?

 **johnturd:** i'm listening

 **laflaugh:** i'm non-binary

 **hercyou:** for how long?

 **hambologna:** pronouns?

 **johnturd:** thanks for trusting us laf

 **laflaugh:** 1\. I have been for a year

2\. Today I am "he/him"

3\. I will always trust all of you

 **hercyou:** luv you

 **laflaugh:** luv u too

 **johnturd:** for once i'm not disgusted by the blatant pda

 **hercyou:** thanks

 **hambologna:** laf

 **laflaugh:** yeah?

 **hambologna:** if you ever feel bad about yourself, come over and talk to any of us

 **laflaugh:** thanks

 **hambologna:** no prob

~~~~~

**-rant of the day**

_hambologna has added elizzza, angealous, margarita, macnyes, burro, and justmad to "rant of the day"_

**hambologna:** wait is it okay if i tell them

 **laflaugh:** oui

 **hambologna:** lafayette's non-binary, his pronouns today are he/him

 **elizzza:** Thank you for trusting us Lafayette :)

 **laflaugh:** :)

 **margarita:** im also into the girls

 **hambologna:** wOOP WOOP! YOU GO GIRL

 **macnyes:** i feel like i shouldn't be here

 **hambologna:** if you are against the LGBTQ+ community in anyway i will drop kick you out of my life

 **macnyes:** what??? no, i meant that this is more of a personal matter

 **laflaugh:** non

 **justmad:** I'm pretty sure Lafayette knew that we were here

 **laflaugh:** yes i did

 **macnyes:** alright then

~~~~~

**-macnyes**

**justmad:** thomas, if you're online, just know that we're here. even hamilton

_macnyes is no longer online_

_~~~~~_

_-_ **rant of the day**

 **johnturd:**  do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head?

 **hercyou:** PIXAR

 **laflaugh:** the disney name likes pixar?

 **hambologna:** do you even like disney?

 **hercyou:** pixar will always be my child

 **hambologna:** what about disney

 **hercyou:** i have an eternal grudge against disney bc everyone excepts me to know about hercules

 **laflaugh:** yet you watch disney movies daily

 **hercyou:** shUUUSH

 **laflaugh:** and you're dressing up as maui

 **hercyou:** sTOP EXPOSING ME

 **hambologna:** one thong i don't like about maui, he's like jefferson

 **johnturd:** sNORTS

 **hercyou:** ***thong***

 **johnturd:** i thong my house

 **hercyou:** i thong my boyfriend

 **laflaugh:** i thong france

 **hambologna:** BRUH

 **johnturd:** ***burro*

 **hercyou:** burro

 **laflaugh:** burro

 **johnturd:** never say never

 **hercyou:** dont mention justin bieber in front of me

 **laflaugh:** never

 **hambologna:** never

 **johnturd:** i AM DEFYING, NEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVER

 **hambologna:**  NEVERLAND

 **hercyou:** OFF TO NEVERLAND

 **johnturd:** childHOOD

 **hambologna:** I STILL HAVE THE CASSETTE VERSION OF IT

 **laflaugh:** you're old

 **hambologna:** i'm CULUTRED

 **johnturd:** ***culutred***

 **hercyou:** so very culutred

 **johnturd:** AND YOU SAID YOU WROTE YOUR WAY OUT OF LAW SCHOOL

 **hercyou:** BAA

 **hambologna:** STOP 

 **johnturd:** I'LL ALWAYS BELIEVE IN YOU PETER PAN

 **hambologna:** stop quoting dead movies

 **hercyou:** GASP

 **hambologna:** peter pan 2 was cheesy

 **johnturd:** but it was wonderful

 **hambologna:** peter was too obnoxious for my liking

 **hercyou:** but, but CHILDHOOD

 **hambologna:** it's nice for children

 **johnturd:** my dreams have been shattered

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO WHAT'S GOING ON WITH THOMAS???


End file.
